Ku Serahkan Jiwaku Untuk Kau dan Dia
by amelkinochan
Summary: Maafkan aku Naruto.. Atas rasamu yang tak tersampaikan padaku.. Ku telah melewatkanmu.. Tenanglah di surga,


**_Ku Serahkan Jiwaku**** Untuk Kau dan Dia_**

DEsclaimer: masih Om Masashi.

Pairing: Sasu dan …

Ide-idenya muncul dari author sendiri saat lagi patah hati.

Maafkan aku Naruto..

Maafkan aku Sasuke..

Fict ini kupersembahkan kepada seseorang yang ber-inisial A.T.F dan pacarnya S.C.

Kuhaturkan dengan rasa **** yang tak terkendali.

Kalau mau baca, siapin lagu dygta : kesepian, d' masiv : cinta ini membunuhku, anima : andai saja.

Warning: di sini Naruto cewek. **Bukan YAOI.**

Based on true Story dengan sedikit perombakan..

Enjoy it!

**Konoha High School 3…**

Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla. Ramai riuh siswa-siswi SMA 3 menyiasati kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa ada yang berkumpul di lobi utama, mengadakan rapat ekskul. Ada juga sekitar tujuh sampai delapan siswa berada di ruang OSIS. Para pengurusnya tentu saja. Hari ini tanggal 8 Januari 2010, hari jum'at. Jum'at adalah hari sekolah terakhir di tiap minggu. Ada yang beda dari hari-hari biasa. Kali ini, seluruh SMA Konoha telah selesai ujian semester satu.

"Hhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga ni ujian.." Naruto duduk molek di samping Sasuke. Lesehan di keramik depan kelas saat terik matahari siang memang enak sekali. Cerah. Sejuk.

Naruto menengok keadaan orang yang duduk disampingnya, "Gimana ujiannya tadi, Kak?"

Sasuke sibuk mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard_ laptop bermerek_ apple _yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Kak?" Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

"Kak Sas! Kok gue dikacangin, sih??" Naruto manyun beruk.

"Emangnya aku harus kommen apa?" jari Sasuke terus menari di atas tuts berhuruf.

"Ya paling enggak, ngomong apa gitu?" Naruto protes.

"Ya, ya.." Kakak kelas Naruto ini hanya mendengus memberikan pembenaran pada ocehan Naruto yang nggak mutu.

Naruto nyelinguk layar laptop. Ingin tahu apa yang sedang di tik Sasuke."Dari tadi ngapain, sih Kak?"

"Ah, nggak.. Cuma _update_ status FB aja.."

"Oh.." Naruto bersandar di dinding. Pandangannya melayang mengitari ruang lobi sampai ke ruang OSIS. "Jum'at ini kelihatannya lebih sibuk ya.."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Bener. Sudah seminggu ekskul terlantar. Soalnya masih ujian. Otomatis jadwal yang seharusnya di selesaikan minggu lalu pun harus di kejar hari ini juga."

"Begitu, ya.." Naruto tak heran Sasuke mengetahui semua cingcong sekolah. Cowok yang lebih tua dua tahun dengan Naruto ini memang adalah mantan ketua OSIS SMA 3. Bahkan, bisa dibilang saat kedudukannyalah semua program sekolah terselesaikan dan mengalami masa kejayaan. Anak yang alim, cerdas, dan penganut agama yang tekun. Inilah yang membuat Naruto jatuh hati padanya.

Sasuke batuk dikit, "Kamu nggak buka FB, Naru?"

"Enggak, Kak. Habis, hotspotnya dari kemarin _trouble _terus."

"Sapa bilang? Liat deh! Loadingnya aja express kayak gini masih kamu bilang lemot?" Sasuke menunjuk ke monitor lepinya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala. Ternyata memang benar. Downloadnya Sasuke di 4shared melesat cepat. Detik pertama masih 40%. Detik selanjutnya sudah 78%.

"Cepet banget!" Buru-buru Naruto mengeluarkan laptop dari tas dan segera menekan tombol power. Begitu laptop siap, dia langsung _double click_ ke Mozilla Firefox. Dan benar adanya. Begitu cepat loadingnya berlari.

"Beneran, Kak! Wah, asyikk..!" Naruto sibuk nyari situs.

Senandung sebuah lagu dari Naruto mulai didengar Sasuke. Suara sopran yang indah melantun dari bibir Naruto memang selalu membuat cowok ganteng ini tak bosan-bosannya mendengarkan.

"_Kurindu di sayangi sepeniuh hati__,_

_sedalam cintaku setulus hatiku_

_Kuingin dimiliki kekasih hati_

_Tanpa air mata tanpa kesalahan"_

Sasuke tiba-tiba ikutan dan suara mereka berbaur,

"_Bukan cinta yang melukai diriku_

_Dan meninggalkan hidupku, lagi.."_

Naruto sedikit kaget. Tapi pandangannya masih di lepi. Lagu ini adalah jeritan hatinya. Sedangkan Sasuke, sudah punya pacar dan hanya iseng ikutan nyanyi. Naruto melanjutkan baitnya tanpa Sasuke,

"_Tolonglah aku dari kehampaan ini_

_Selamatkan cintaku dari hancurnya hatiku_

_Hempaskan kesendirian yang tak pernah berakhir_

_Bebaskan aku dari keadaan ini_

_Sempurnakan hidupku dari rapuhnya jiwaku_

_Adakah seseorang yang melepaskanku, dari kesepian ini.."_

Sasuke tersenyum geli, "Anak vokal memang hebat,ya.."

"Ah, biasa aja, Kak.." Naruto agak tersipu mendengar pujian dari cowok pujaannya ini.

Suasana hening sesaat.

Naruto login ke Facebook. Sejurus kemudian langsung menepuk jidat dengan tangan kanannya sendiri. "Kak, aku baru ingat! Kita belum _add friends_, ya.."

"Apa tuh maksudnya?" Sasuke cengok belum mengerti kata-kata Naruto.

Cewek manis ini menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang diperjelas,"Itu.. Kamu belum aku _add as friend_ di FB.."

"Oh.. Ya udah, _add_ sekarang aja. Ntar langsung aku konfirm.."

"Wukay!!" Naruto langsung semangat nge-_add_ cowok emo di dekatnya ini. Dalam hati: _"Yes! Sekarang aku bisa mantau apa aja yang ditulis Kak Sasuke ke pacar en temen-temennya di FB! Yes! Yes! Yes! Bisa mata-matain Kak Sasu!"_. Naruto senyam-senyum nggak jelas.

Cewek ini mulai bersenandung dengan nada_ dimarcia_. Tak tahu apa judul lagunya. Pokoknya ceria. Saking nggak jelasnya, yang terdengar oleh Sasuke malah cewek ini nggremeng sendiri.

"Naru, kalau mau nyanyi yang jelas dong liriknya!"

Naruto cengok, "Lho, kamu ndengerin, ya Kak..?"

"Ya, iyalah.. Lagi pula kalopun aku nggak dengerin, tetep aja kedengeran. Kamu ini gimana, sih?" Sasuke menepuk lembut poni pirang Naruto yang halus. Otomatis membuat cewek ini merem dengan sebersit warna merah di pipi. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

Mata biru Naruto kembali ke layar lepinya yang masih membuka FB. Dalam hati dia membatin sendiri, _"Andai saja kamu belum punya pacar, Kak.._

_Andai saja kamu masih seperti yang dulu. Masih sendiri. _

_Kamu itu cinta pertamaku, Kak.. _

_Sejak kita bermain pasir bersama di belakang rumahku.. _

_Sejak kita masih balita.. _

_Kita selalu bersama.. _

_Walau sikapmu padaku tidak berubah, tetap lembut seperti dulu__,._

_Tapi hatiku ingin kamu hanya jadi milikku.._

_Aku cinta mati sama kamu__, Kak.. Ketahuilah itu,"_

"**Hoi!!**" Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto lumayan kuat. Membuat buyar lamunan si cewek pirang.

"Dari tadi gue liatin kok nglamunnya lama banget! Hayo.. Nglamunin sapa, nih??" goda Sasuke.

"Ah, nggak.." Naruto ngeles.

Sasuke hanya senyum mencep, "Ih, alasan!"

"Apaan, sih??" Naruto memukul pelan lengan Sasuke tapi bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke meringis geli, "Hei-hei-hei! Udahan!"

Naruto berhenti. Dia segera memalingkan muka kembali fokus dengan FB-nya. Mata biru laut itu membelak seketika. Degup jantung seakan tidak berdetak lagi. Dia terkejut saat melihat avatar Sasuke di FB.

"Kak, aku permisi dulu.." Naruto langsung ngacir pergi dari Sasuke. Tak lupa membopong tas dan laptop kesayangannya.

"Lho kok??" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang menjauh darinya. Tapi yang terlihat hanya punggung Naruto yang lebih membungkuk dari biasa.

"Si Naru kenapa, sih?"

#

Naruto setengah berlari ke semak kecil di belakang sekolahnya. Ingin rasanya pergi ke ujung dunia. Melarikan diri dari kehidupan yang kejam. Tapi apa daya kaki tak sanggup. Langkahnya terhenti. Dia lengser merosot dan terduduk mendekam di bawah pohon yang selalu berbunga _orange_ cerah. Pohon besar yang dinamai Naruto Si Kyuubi. Yang pasti, pohon rindang inilah yang jadi teman Naruto saat dia terpuruk maupun berada di puncak. Naruto mengelus kulit pohonnya yang agak retak. Melepuh di sana-sini. Memperlihatkan bahwa pohon ini sudah berumur.

Tangisan Naruto pecah. Tersedu di balik tangan yang menutup wajahnya. Hulu air mata bermuara di rerumputan yang tersandar di sepatu karet. Tangisan pilu dan ngilu.

Naruto memeluk si pohon. Mencurahkan rasa sayang yang selama ini terpendam dalam tubuh kecil seorang gadis. Tusukan demi tusukan dirasa semakin menghujam pada hatinya.

"Apa sudah saatnya aku percaya ungkapan _**cinta tak harus memiliki**_, Kyuu?"

_Whuss.. _Isakan demi isakan di dengar oleh alam sekitar. Angin sepoi menyibakkan rambut Naru yang pirang lembut. Berkibar helaiannya, membuka wajah Naru yang sembab merah. Wajah dengan raut yang menyedihkan!

"Apa harus begini takdirku, Kyuu?" Naruto terus mengeluarkan curahan hati.

"**Jawab, Kyuubi!!**" Gertaknya pada si pohon. Tapi Si Kyuubi masih saja bisu.

"Ja..jawab, Kyuu.. Hiks.. hiks.. " Tangisan yang siapapun tak tahu kapan akan berjeda. Dadanya sesak. Cewek mungil ini terengah-engah. Kedua kalinya terjadi. Naruto ingat, yang pertama kali sudah berlalu setahun yang lalu. Saat itu Sasuke memberi tahunya bahwa dirinya punya cewek untuk pertama kali. Namanya Sakura. Gadis seumuran dengan Naruto yang bersekolah di SMA 2 Konoha. Itu cukup membuat Naruto syok sejadi-jadinya. Sampai-sampai matanya bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Kala itu adalah masa yang suram.

Naruto kembali menengok ke monitor si lepi. Matanya tertuju pada foto avatar yang tertera di sana. Sasuke dan Sakura yang tersenyum manis menatap ke kamera. Gambar penyebab dia terpuruk kembali. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berpaling ke langit biru yang mulai mendung.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh tidak beruntung.. " suaranya bergetar.

#

Naruto ke depan kelas gedung utama lagi. Sambil terus menahan hati, dia berusaha kuat. Berusaha tabah. Tak di jumpainya Sasuke disana.

"Rupanya Kak Sasu sudah pulang.."

Naruto berbalik dan membenarkan laptop, dimasukkannya ke tas. Pulang adalah tujuan terbaiknya saat ini. Naruto menghampiri salah satu motor. Menancapkan kunci dan menghidupkan mesin. Saat memasukkan ke gigi satu, dia melihat Sasuke berbonceng dengan Sakura melintas cepat di depan sekolah.

Naruto senyum tertahan dan berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan pilu.

"Rupanya dia pergi menjemput Sakura."

Naruto mengusap air mata. Pikirannya tertarik untuk mengikuti kemana mereka pergi. Segera disusulnya sejoli itu. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir di balik kaca raiban helm selama memata-matai.

Perjalanan tersebut berakhir di pinggir hamparan sawah yang luas. Padi hijau yang belum ranum masih basah terguyur hujan tadi malam. Naruto melihat dari jauh Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari motor biru Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto tak ingin ketahuan sehingga dia tetap menjaga jarak dari mereka dan _stand by_ nongkrong di jok motor.

"Kak Sasu kok nggak Jum'atan, ya.. Malah berhenti di sawah gini lagi. Jangan-jangan mau *******?" Naruto makin mengamati tingkah laku keduanya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tak tega pada dirinya sendiri yang melihat orang yang dicintainya bercinta dengan gadis lain. Tapi ia berusaha menguatkan hati demi rasa ingin tahunya terhadap kenyataan yang selama ini terjadi.

Terlihat olehnya Sakura mengalungkan kedua lengannya. Menggoda Sasuke. Sebagai laki-laki, secara otomatis Sasuke terpancing untuk memojokkan Sakura dengan tubuhnya. Naruto yang menyaksikan mempersiapkan hati.

Dan melihat mereka berciuman mesra.

Kiamat terasa amat sangat berada di pihak Naruto.

Disini lagu d' masiv mulai mengalun..

_Kau membuat kuberantakan _

_Kau membuat ku tak karuan_

_Kau membuat ku tak berdaya _

_Kau menolakku, acuhkan diriku_

Hati Naruto tercabik. Ingin rasanya segera bunuh diri. Mendekatkan harapan untuk melihat kebahagiaan di surga.

_Bagaimana caranya untuk meruntuhkan kerasnya hatimu_

_Kusadari ku tak sempurna _

_Kutak seperti yang kau inginkan.._

"Kak.. tak kusangka, kau sekarang seperti ini.. aku tak mengenalmu lagi.. Kau bukan orang yang selama ini kukenal," Naruto memegang dadanya. Meremas seragam pramuka yang masih rapi itu. Lengannya bersandar di pohon yang masih terjangkau. Ditutuplah kedua mata dari semua pandangan yang begitu indah.

Sesak. Sesak. Sakit.

_Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu._

_Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku_

_Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu_

_Cinta ini membunuhku~_

**TIN-TIN-TIN-TIN-TIN-TIN-TIN-TIN-TIN!!**

Naruto menengok. Sebentuk mobil CRV terlihat kehilangan kendali dari arah belakang. Remnya blong. Naruto terkejut. Tapi stirnya berhasil membanting ke arah sebaliknya. Naruto tersentak lolos dari maut. Pandangannya masih mengikuti kemana CRV itu menuju.

Matanya membelak ketika CRV itu oleng ke Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada sekitar 20 meter darinya.

Kak Sasu!

Naruto menghidupkan mesin dan melesat menyusul CRV.

_Bagaimana caranya untuk meruntuhkan kerasnya hatimu _

_Kusadari ku tak sempurna _

_Ku tak seperti yang kau inginkan.._

"TINNNNNN...!!!!"

Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berciuman tersentak kaget melepaskan pelukan. Maut didepan mata. Moncong mobil mengarah pada mereka.

**BRAAKKK!!!**** PRANGG!!**

Apa yang terjadi terjadilah..

CRV itu terpanting menjauh dan menubruk pagar besi sebuah rumah. Kacanya pecah berantakan di aspal. Sebuah motor supra X orange ringsek. Darah segar berceceran sepanjang jalan itu..

_K__au hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu_

_Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku_

_Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu_

_Cinta ini membunuhku.._

Kejadian begitu cepat..

Sasuke dan Sakura selamat. Masih berada di tempat. Pandangan Sasuke bergantian melihat CRV yang berhenti dan sesosok gadis berseragam terkapar di tengah jalan. Dua-tiga orang pria yang melihat peristiwa tersebut langsung menghampiri gadis malng itu. Petani yang tengah mengurus sawah juga ikut berpartisipasi. Segera memberikan pertolongan yang semestinya dibutuhkan.

Tapi sorot Sasuke lebih mencemaskan keadaan Sakura,

"Sakura, kamu nggak pa-pa?" Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya yang masih gemetaran.

"Nggak pa-pa Kak.."

Sasuke menunjuk sosok yang penuh darah. "Kita selamat berkat anak itu.." Kini tatapan Sakura juga memandang orang yang sama.

"Kak! Cepet tolongin!" Hardik Sakura sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Tapi kamu nggak pa-pa?" Sasuke masih mencemaskan Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, "Nggak pa-pa! Cepetan kesana!"

Sasuke dengan tidak tega melepaskan Sakura dan pergi melihat keadaan korban. Mata Sasuke masih kepada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan menyuruh Sasuke agar cepat bertindak. Sasuke mengagguk dan segera menuju tempat sosok itu terbaring.

"Permisi.." Sasuke mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang yang mengitari korban. Begitu sampai di tempat, Sasuke mati rasa seketika. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke berteriak.

Pelukan Sasuke langsung hadir di tubuh ringkih Naruto. Gadis itu, gadis yang bersimbah darah adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil yang ia anggap adik sendiri.

"Kak..~ Kak Sasu.."

"Iya, Naru,," mata Sasuke memancarkan panik yang luar biasa. Naruto tersenyum sedih. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan mengerti jika mereka saling kenal dan membiarkannya.

"Tolong panggil ambulance!!" Sasuke bingung sendiri. "tolong panggil ambulance!!!"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang. Pakaian orang itu putih seperti perawat rumah sakit. Dengan rasa iba dia menggeleng, "Dia sudah kehabisan banyak darah, tak mungkin tertolong.."

Sasuke menatap orang itu kesal.

Tangan Naruto yang penuh darah mengenggam tangan putih Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh segera.

"Nggak~ Nggak uss`sahh.. Naru ng~ nggak pa~pa~ K..Kak.." Naruto menahan perih dan ngilu yang berlebihan di kepala dan tulang belikatnya.

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih Naru? Kamu harus selamat! Ayo bertahan!!" Sasuke berusaha menguatkan. Mengelus rambut pirang panjang Naruto yang selama ini lembut menjadi terasa kaku karena darah yang sedikit membeku. Rambut kuning cerah kini berwarna merah pekat.

Tak tahan juga, akhirnya air mata Sasuke menetes.

Naru tersenyum. Senyum yang bahagia. Baru kali ini Sasuke sebegitu pedulinya terhadap dirinya ini. Akhirnya dia merasakan kasih sayang Sasuke yang lebih. Walaupun harus rela meregang nyawa. Ia rela. Tak apa-apa.

_K__au hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu_

_Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku_

"Jag.. jaga..... ya kak.." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tapi terasa hambar dan menyedihkan di mata Sasuke.

"I-iya.." Sasuke menghapus air matanya.

Naruto menyentuhkan tangan penuh darah ke pipi Sasuke dan mengelusnya lembut.

"**Aishiteru.."**

Sasuke tersentak.

Naruto susah payah memejamkan matanya.

_Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu_

_Cinta ini membunuhku.._

"Laa~'ilaha ilalla~h.. Mohammadar~Rosu~lulla~h.."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Entah apa hanya sekedar perasaan, tapi Naruto menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Dari sudut matanya masih ada air yang meluncur indah kebelakang kepala. Tetes terakhir karena cinta. Usai sudah derita yang dirasa selama ini.

"Nar-Naru.. Naru.." Sasuke menggoncang tubuh Naruto. Tak ada jawaban. Air mata Sasuke menetes di kening Naruto.

"Inalillahi wa inna ilaihi roji'un.." orang-orang mendo'akan Naruto.

_Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu_

_Cinta ini membunuhku.._

"Narutoo..!" Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto. Merengkuh sedih. Menangis tersedu. Isakan yang semula tak pernah ada untuk gadis yang sekarang sudah dipanggil ke rahmatullah ini.

Seribu sedih, sejuta air mata, semiliyar sesal merasuk dalam di diri Sasuke. Menghujam jiwa. Melemahkan semangat hidupnya. Syarafnya mengejang.

Sakura mengintip di kerumunan orang. Tangannya menutup bibir yang bergetar menahan tangis. Karena Sakura tahu, dari dulu Naruto memang suka dengan Sasuke. Tapi tak akan mengira cintanya akan sedalam ini. Sampai rela mati. Rela menyerahkan nyawanya demi Sasuke. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak bisa menjawab jika ada yang bertanya apa dia rela mati demi Sasuke. Jika tahu begini, tak akan sampai ia merebut Sasuke dari sisi Naruto. Sakura menyesal.

#

Setelah pemakaman, kini Sasuke hanya terdiam dalam kamar. Merenung sendiri. Memikirkan kata terakhir Naruto yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

"**Aishiteru.."**

Kata itu terasa dalam di hati Sasuke. Karena dulu memang dirinya pernah menyukai Naruto saat masih duduk di bangku SD. Tak menyangka bahwa cinta sebenarnya terbalas oleh Naruto. Bahkan sejauh dia mengorbankan nyawa.

Sasuke mengambil air wudlu dan solat Gaib untuk Naruto. Dipanjatkannya do'a yang sangat menyesakkan dada.

"Ya Tuhan, serahkanlah surgamu untuk Naruto. Berikanlah dia kedamaian. Ampuni segala dosanya. Perhitungkanlah amal baiknya. Naruto adalah gadis cantik yang baik. Kuyakin Engkau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan insan sebaik dia," Amin.

Sasuke menyudahi perbincangan dengan penciptanya. Mencoba memejamkan mata untuk melepas lelah.

"Derai air mata di setiap langkah cintamu. Pergilah ke surga dengan baik, Naruto.. Do'aku selalu menyertaimu.."

#

Di perjalanannya dengan di iringi kedua malaikat, masih sempat-sempatnya Naruto menulis puisi untuk di kirimkan tuyul pos ke mimpi Sasuke.

_Apakah kuhanya bermimpi mengenai dirimu?_

_Sesungguhnya, aku tahu kau telah bahagia bersamanya._

_Tapi ku hanya tak rela. _

_Entah mengapa aku tak rela._

_Jangan tanya aku mengapa aku begini._

_Aku juga tak tahu. Hati ini terasa sakit saat kau bersamanya._

_Aku sedih. Padahal seharusnya aku bahagia karena kau bersamanya. _

_Hati__ terasa remuk kala kamu telah memasang fotomu bersamanya di Facebook._

_Apakah masih ada celah hatimu yang kosong?_

_Ingin rasanya aku menyerah, tapi hati ini tak mau mendengarkanku._

_Tuhan.. kuatkan aku, _

_Berilah ketabahan pada orang yang tegar menghadapi cinta yang tak terbalas. _

_Karena aku telah merasakannya. _

_Tusukkannya begitu dalam dengan duri yang tumpul,_

_Menkiret seluruh jiwaku.._

_Tak ada kata puitis yang sanggup kulantunkan. _

_Semua harapanku padamu sirna seketika. _

_Bagaimana aku sanggup menjalaninya?_

_Sementara hatiku telah terlumat olehmu. _

_Melebur jadi satu dengan genangan air tanah yang jatuh dari mataku.._

_Baik-baik.._

_Sampai jumpa di alam yang lain, Sasuke.. Semoga kamu bahagia.._

_NB: Jangan sia-siakan Sakura.._

Malam itu juga, Sasuke menyaksikan pesan Naruto di mimpinya. Biarpun tidur, sakit dan perih di hati Sasuke membuat raganya tak dapat melepaskan rasa sesal.

"Naru.. Naru.. Maafkan aku.."

Air mata Sasuke menjalar dari mata turun ke telinga..

Menyisakan penyesalan yang tak terlupa seumur hidup.

**FIN**

Repiu please?

Saat ini, Kino berkaraoke ria bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Sayang Sakura masih ada urusan.

**Kino **** :** (nyanyi dangdut gaje)

**Sasuke :** (nutup kuping)

**Naruto :** (cuek sambil nyruput jus tomat)

**Kino **** :** (udahan) Nih! Giliran kalian berdua! (nodongin Mic kemuka Sasu plus Naru)

**Sasuke :** (berdiri) Oke! Aku duluan! (Ngrebut mic)

**Naruto **** :** (berdiri) Eit! Aku duluan! (Ngrebut mic)

_Aura deathglare, atmosphere jelek__._

**Kino **** :** Udah! Kalian nyanyi bareng aja! Gitu aja kok repot! (lagi nggak mood bercanda)

_Sasuke dan Naruto pandang-pandangan. _"Bener juga"

**Naruto **** : **Pilih lagu apa, Kak Sas?

**Sasuke :** Ini aja. (mencet tombol remote)

_Play!_

Naruto nyanyi pertama,

_Andai saja kau masih sendiri_

_Ku akan jadi bagian hidupmu_

_Karna aku pun kini sendiri, sendiri.._

_Yang sesungguhnya, kau telah berdua_

_Bahagia dengan dirinya_

_Aku hanya bisa bersedih, bersedih.._

Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan berharap

_Andai saja, aku jadi milikmu_

_Andai saja kaupun mencintaiku_

_Ku kan akhiri kesendirianku ini~_

Penghayatan pol-polan keinget cerita di atas.

_Yang sesungguhnya, kau telah berdua_

_Bahagia dengan dirinya_

_Aku hanya bisa bersedih, bersedih..~_

Intro yang lumayan panjang,

_Andai saja, aku jadi milikmu_

_Andai saja kaupun mencintaiku_

_Ku kan akhiri kesendirianku ini_

_Andai saja, kamu putus dengannya_

_Andai saja kau akhiri dengannya _

_Kukan gantikan dirinya untukmu_

_Jadi kekasihmu~_

Sasuke baru mulai,

_Andai saja aku masih sendiri_

_Andai saja kaupun mencintaiku_

Suara mereka menyatu,

_Ku__ kan gantikan dirinya untukmu_

_Jadi kekasihmu~_

**Kino **** : **(cuek, agak Bete)

**Sasuke :** (cengok) Kok giliran gue dikit banget?

**Naruto**** :** (kasian deh loe)

**Kino**** :** (berdiri) ayo pulang!

**Sasuke :** (berdiri) Lho...?

**Naruto **** :** (berdiri) Ayo!

**Kino :** (keluar ruang karaoke)

**Naruto :** (ngikut Kino) Kin! Tungguin!

**Sasuke :** (sebel sendiri di cuekin cewek-cewek) Dasar! Siapa yang buat cerita, siapa yang sebel sendiri!

Repiu please?


End file.
